Forever Love
by Maya Kaminaga
Summary: Perang Dunia Ninja ke-5 menyisakan luka yang tak terperi bagi Haruno Sakura. Pada saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Sasuke namun ia jauh lebih menyayangi Naruto. Ia menangis. Ia menyesali semuanya. Dan ia ia berharap kebersamaanya dengan Naruto bisa terulang kembali /RnR please! Thanks ;-)


" _I saw you again, I cried. Something went terribly wrong. My heart is still remembering (let me free). Everything was the same (let me breathe). I couldn't help it so I threw it all out. I erased all of my emotions. But I couldn't erased you because my heart was too sad."_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Disclaimer : All Character**_ __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Tittle :_ _Forever Love_

 _Terinspirasi dari_ _ **MV 'VIIX- Error'**_

 _Genre :_ _Angst, Sci-Fic, Romance._

 _Rate : T_

 _Pairing : NaruSaku_

 _ **Warning :**_ _ **Semi-Canon**_ _ **, OOC, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Perang Dunia Ninja ke-5 meninggalkan luka yang teramat perih untuk Sakura. Pada saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Sasuke namun ia jauh lebih mencintai Naruto. Ia menangis. Ia menyesali semuanya. Ia ingin semua kebersamaannya dengan Naruto dulu kembali terulang._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Prolog**_

 _ **.**_

Darah…

Kekacauan…

Kehancuran…

Mayat yang berserekan di mana-mana…

Semua itu kembali terulang dalam perang Dunia Ninja ke-5.

Luka, penderitaan, kesedihan, air mata, dan teriakan selalu membayangi dunia Ninja. Semua itu bagaikan bayangan yang selalu membuntuti kemana pun kita pergi.

Di sini lah ia berada. Hanya menjadi satu-satunya yang tersisa dari mantan _Rookie 11._ Hanya ia yang selamat. Kenapa? Apa karena dia adalah seorang Ninja medis? Bukan! Dia menjadi satu-satunya yang tersisa karena sang Hokage 7 melindunginya lagi dan lagi (sama seperti dulu).

Sakura lah yang paling mengerti bahwa Naruto tidak hanya memiliki kelemahan tunggal. Dia memiliki banyak sekali kelemahan. Dan setelah dia menjadi Hokage semakin banyak saja kelemahannya, karena memang seperti itulah dia. Seorang ninja yang selalu memikirkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Shinobi yang begitu menghargai teman-temannya lebih dari apapupun, bahkan lebih dari nyawanya sendiri.

Sakura berteriak histeris dan hanya dua nama lah yang terus ia teriakan. Suaminya dan juga sahabatnya.

"SASUKEE!"

"NARUTOOO!"

Sakura menengadah ke atas langit dengan penuh air mata. Di depannya tergelatak dua sosok mayat yang terbujur kaku. Bermandikan darah segar dengan wajah pucat pasi. Sakura tak mampu lagi berbuat apa-apa. Ia kehabisan chakra hanya demi menyelamatkan nyawa mereka berdua namun tetap berakhir dengan kegagalan. Andai Kurama tidak diambil dari Naruto oleh dua sosok keturunan Otsutsuki Kaguya itu, sang Hokage ke 7 pasti masih hidup.

" _Otou-san… Okaa-san!"_ gumam Uzumaki Baruto sambil menelusuri wajah pucat sang Ibu tercinta.

"PAPA! PAPAAA! Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami Papa? Kenapa kau harus mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri hanya demi melindungiku?" teriak Uchiha Sarada.

Mitsuki, Chochou, Shikadai, Inojin dan yang lainnya hanya terdiam membisu melihat kedua sahabatnya. Jeritan mereka berdua seolah menggelegar di udara. Langit pun seolah ikut menangis karena sejak tadi hujan tidak juga berhenti. Awan yang gelap seakan menjadi saksi bisu kematian para pahlawan _Konohagakure._

"Ibuku dan Ayahku! Mereka meninggalkanku sendirian!" suara tertahan itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Inojin.

"Papa dan Mamaku juga! Mereka tega sekali meninggalkanku seperti ini!" gumam Chochou.

"Ibuku dan juga Ayahku! Kenapa? Kenapa mereka juga harus pergi? _Troublesome!_ " kini suara Shikadai yang terdengar begitu hampa.

" _Minna!"_ gumam Mitsuki—putera dari Orochimaru yang merupakan teman satu tim Uzumaki Baruto dan Uchiha Sadara.

"MAMAAA! PAPAAA!" Uzumaki Himawari terus menjerit dalam pelukkan guru pembimbing Kakaknya—Sarutobi Konohamaru.

"Dia meninggalkan kita semua bahkan sebelum melihatku menjadi seorang Hokage? Dia itu rival yang tidak sopan!" gumam Konohamaru yang juga sudah berlinang air mata karena duka.

.

.

Pemakaman sudah dilangsungkan. Sakura tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya. Tatapan matanya nampak begitu kosong.

"Mama?" ucap Sarada sambil memeluk sosok Ibunya yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup itu.

"Sarada, jadilah Hokege yang pemberani! Kau harus berhasil menjadi Hokage yang ke-9, mengerti? Aku sangat menyayangimu! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu!" kata Sakura.

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura berbicara sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Sarada tidak nampak senang akan hal itu. Ia merasa kata-kata Ibunya itu aneh.

.

Sarada histeris saat mendapati Ibunya tidak berada di mana pun! Sakura Haruno menghilang tanpa jejak. Hal itu juga membuat Tsunade Senju yang merupakan guru dari Sakura kelimpungan. Ia memahami bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan seseorang yang disayangi sebab ia juga pernah kehilangan tiga laki-laki yang dicintainya; Adiknya—Nawaki, Kekasihnya—Dan, juga sahabatnya—Jiraya. Walaupun begitu ia tak menyangka bahwa murid kesayangannya akan menghilang.

Konohamaru sudah diangkat menjadi Hokage ke-8 dan perintah pertamanya untuk penduduk _Konohagakure_ adalah membangun kembali Desa Konoha yang sudah hancur lebur dan juga mencari Haruno Sakura.

Waktu terus berlalu. Zaman sudah berubah. Kini dua ratus tahun kemudian Konohagakure sudah berubah nama menjadi Tokyo—Ibu kota Jepang.

 _ **oooOOForever LoveOOooo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Haruno Sakura masih terlihat sama. Ia masih terlihat seperti wanita berusia 28 tahun walaupun 200 tahun telah berlalu. Wajahnya pun masih terlihat awet muda. Kini ia tengah berada di sebuah Laboratorium. Jubah putih terlihat cocok sekali untuknya. Sakura memasuki sebuah ruangan. Di sana ada banyak sekali mesin-mesin canggih. Wanita itu berjalan menghampiri lima Robot Android ciptaannya. Layar _Computer_ tersebut menunjukkan angka 52% yang berarti karya Legal-nya belum selesai. Wajah-wajah Android itu sudah terbentuk namun tubuh mereka masih dalam wujud mesin. Wanita itu menyentuh wajah Androidnya satu per satu.

"Sasuke Uchiha suamiku…"

"Sahabatku Ino Yamanaka…"

"Teman satu timku Sai…"

"Shikamaru Nara…"

"Dan terakhir, Karin Uzumaki."

Sakura mengikat rambutnya panjangnya yang terurai. "Sudah lama sekali, ya, minna?!"

.

Sakura memperhatikan jam tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.00. Mantan _kunoichi_ tersebut memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kamarnya. Sakura berjalan menuju lemari besar yang penuh dengan buku-buku. Ia merubah posisi sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal. Sebuah pintu rahasia langsung terbuka. Sakura lekas memasuki ruangan tersesbut. Di dalam ruangan tersimpan sebuah rahasia besar. Rahasianya yang belum pernah terkuak oleh pemerintah. Rahasia tersebut adalah karyanya. Karya pertamanya yang berhasil ia sembunyikan selama bertahun-tahun—sebuah Android _Illegal_ yang pertama kali ia ciptakan. Layar _Computer_ di dekat sosok ilegal itu menunjukkan angka 99%.

Sakura langsung terjatuh dengan lutut terlebih dahulu. Ia menangis pilu melihat sosok Android itu. Satu-satunya sosok yang tidak pernah hilang dari memorinya walaupun ia sudah tidak punya emosi. Saat itu juga bayang-bayang masa lalu berputar di dalam memorinya bagaikan sebuah kaset rusak.

" _SAKURAA-CHAN, ayo kita kencan!"_

" _Aku janji akan membawa Sasuke kembali! Ini adalah janjiku seumur hidup!"_

" _Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri! Aku tahu kalau kau hanya mencintai Sasuke! Tak peduli berapa kali pun kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti mencarinya. Aku tak akan pernah menyerah karena itu juga adalah hal yang aku inginkan."_

" _Aku akan menikah dengan Hinata. Kuharap kau juga selalu bahagia bersama Sasuke."_

" _Sa..sa-ku-ra…-chan, daijoubu desu ka? A-aku… a-aku sebenarnya masih… mencintaimu sampai sekarang… OHOK!"_

Sakura memegang dadanya. Sakit di hatinya sudah tak bisa tertahankan lagi. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia menyesal. Ia benar-benar menyesal. Kenapa waktu itu ia tak memberi kesempatan pada Naruto? Kenapa waktu itu ia malah menasihati Naruto agar mencari Hinata dan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis itu untuk menyelamatkannya dari Otsutsuki Toneri?

.

.

 _ **Sakura's POV**_

Pernahkah kau putus dengan seseorang di hari cerah nan bersinar? Ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada hari hujan karena kau tak akan bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi sekecil apapun. Perasaan ini tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata ataupun lagu-lagu perpisahan biasa. Namun akhir dari cinta adalah sebuah perpisahan dan pada saat yang sama air mata mu akan jatuh. Rasanya tidak tepat jika tidak hujan, bukan? tapi hujan telah turun!

Selalu ada hujan dalam setiap adegan perpisahan. Perasaan ini selalu menghantuiku. Kesepian sepanjang malam. Kedinginan di musim gugur dan di musim dingin. Aku tidak bisa menahannya sehingga aku melempar semuanya. Aku menghapus semua emosiku tapi aku tidak bisa menghapusmu. Kumohon biarkan aku bebas karena hatiku terlalu sedih, biarkan aku bernapas.

Aku hanya perlu hidup seperti ini, aku hanya perlu bernapas. Aku hanya perlu hidup, mengapa tidak bisa? Aku berkata tidak apa-apa jadi biarkan aku bebas. Ini lebih baik bagiku, biarkan aku bernapas!

Aku takut bahwa aku akan terpotong dengan tajam karena kata-katamu seperi pisau.

" _Aku akan menikah dengan Hinata. Kuharap kau juga selalu bahagia bersama Sasuke."_

Aku hanya perlu bernapas dan makan untuk melalui ini. Aku pengecut, aku ingin bertahan melalui ini. Aku memegang hatiku di tanganku. Bagiku, aku memilih untuk hidup. Aku tidak ingin melepaskan diri. Aku tidak ingin merusak diriku lagi. Kenangan yang tidak berakhir bahkan ketika itu lebih. Cinta pada akhirnya hanyalah sebuah kebohongan jika hanya satu orang yang terlibat di dalamnya. Sekarang lihatlah, aku melupakanmu dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Jangan pernah lupakan aku. Jangan pernah menghapusku. Hatiku terpincang dan ini adalah akhir dari jalan. Setelah membuat keputusan itu dan mengambil napas… aku menghela napas dalam-dalam. Aku merobek tubuhnya dari dalam hatiku dan sepertinya aku menjerit dalam diam. Aku menghapus gambar yang beredar. Membakar habis kenangan yang tersisa sampai ke langit, membakarnya.

Aku tidak ingin melepaskan diri. Aku tidak ingin merusak diriku lagi. Kenangan yang tidak berakhir bahkan ketika itu lebih… aku tidak punya kepercayaan diri untuk menang di atasnya. Cinta, pada akhirnya adalah sebuah kekosongan. Sekarang lihat aku melupakanmu dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Jangan pernah lupakan aku. Aku melihatmu lagi, aku menangis. Ada yang sangat salah. Hatiku masih mengingat (biarkan aku bebas). Semuanya adalah sama (biarkan aku bernapas). Tak ada tempat di mana pun untukku bisa lari darimu. Jika aku memegang tanganmu, itu menyakitkan. Tetapi jika aku membiarkanmu pergi, itu bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan. Tempat ini lebih dalam dari mimpi di dalam mimpi. Aku tidak punya kepercayaan diri untuk lari dari itu.

Aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan melupakanmu. Itu semua adalah sebuah kebohongan yang tertinggal di dalam diriku. Wajahmu menyebar ke seluruh hatiku lagi. Sungguh menyakitkan bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya.

Aku pikir aku merindukanmu bahkan lebih. Aku pikir itu bahkan lebih berbahaya.

.

.

' _Beep! Beep!'_ suara _alarm_ berbunyi.

Sakura berdiri dan memperhatikan layar _Computer_ di depannya.

" _100% Object Completed!"_

Sosok Android yang berdiri tegak di depannya mulai membuka mata. Sakura tersenyum lebar saat ia bisa melihat kembali mata biru yang indah itu. Mata sahabatnya. Sahabat yang sangat ia cintai dan sayangi lebih dari rasa cintanya terhadap suaminya Sasuke. Bola mata _sapphire blue_ itu bersinar, namun wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Tentu saja, dia hanyalah sebuah mesin. Mesin yang tak memiliki hati, tak memiliki ingatan, juga tak memiliki emosi.

Sakura menghampiri sosok tersebut. Ia menelusurkan jari-jemari lentiknya pada helaian pirang yang warnanya secerah matahari itu. Sakura memeluk sosok itu dan menekan sebuah tombol di bagian punggungnya.

" _Object 001 active!"_ ujar suara mesin _Computer._

"Perintah pertama; panggil namaku. Akulah penciptamu Haruno Sakura."

Android itu mulai merespon. Ia memfokuskan penglihatannya pada sosok di depannya dan membuka mulutnya. "Ha-ru-no Sa-ku-ra…"

"Bagus!"

"…"

"Perintah ke dua; sebutkan namamu. Namamu adalah Uzumaki Naruto."

"U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to!"

" _Great!"_

"…"

"Perintah ketiga; Ikuti aku!"

Sakura berbalik dan berjalan. Android _type 001_ tersebut mengikuti Sakura dari belakang. Begitu mereka sampai di Laboratorium, Sakura menyuruh Androidnya duduk di sebuah ranjang besi. Android itu hanya diam mengikuti perintah. Sakura mulai memasangkan sebuah mesin di kepala sang Android.

" _Insert Memory!_ Naruto, sebentar lagi kita berdua akan mengulang semuanya dari awal!" gumam Sakura.

Sakura mulai menyalakan mesinnya. Layar _Computer_ menunjukkan kalimat _'Insert memory'_. Sakura menunggu dengan sabar. Menunggu hingga mesin tersebut menunjukan angka 100%.

Angka 10% nampak di layar, sosok Androidnya mulai bereaksi. Tubuh itu gemetar. Sakura bisa merasakan suara degup jantungnya sendiri.

20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80.

 _Liquid_ bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata sang Android. Sakura tersenyum. Hanya tinggal sebentar lagi. Ia sudah mengatur segalanya. Ia memasukkan semua memori Naruto tentang dirinya. Memori yang ia ciptakan dengan _genjutsu_ sekaligus mesin canggih yang mendukung.

90%

Sosok itu semakin banyak mengeluarkan _liquid_ bening.

100%

' _Insert memory completed!'_

Perlahan, Sakura melepas mesin tersebut dari kepala sang Android.

Sakura meneteskan air mata saat sosok itu langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Tubuhnya dingin sebab Naruto yang sekarang hanyalah sebuah mesin, namun hati Sakura terasa hangat.

"Kau kembali? Aku sangat bahagia karena kau kembali!"

"Sakura _-chan_ … Sakura _-chan_ aku… tolong jangan suruh aku untuk memilih antara kau dan _dia_ karena walaupun aku harus memilihnya, perasaanku padamu tidak akan menghilang begitu saja. Aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu, Sakura _-chan._ Hatiku tidak akan pernah terasa lengkap tanpa kau di sisiku. Aku tak akan bisa bahagia 100% walaupun aku sudah memiliki seorang isteri dan dua orang anak, sebab aku mencintaimu dari dulu."

"Aku juga… aku juga! Walaupun aku bahagia karena pada akhirnya aku bisa menikah dengan Sasuke dan memiliki seorang puteri… aku— aku tetap tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu, karena tanpa kusadari kau telah menjadi duniaku, Naruto."

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia mencium kening Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sakura sendiri meneteskan air mata.

"Jangan pergi lagi! Kumohon jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi! Tanpamu aku hanyalah sebuah mesin! Tanpamu aku hanya seonggok jasad yang kosong!"

"Kita berdua akan selalu bersama karena aku mencintaimu selamanya, Haruno Sakura."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Yosh! Ini adalah project ff-ku selanjutnya. Story ini akan menjadi pengganti fict 'IPFG' yang tidak lama lagi akan segera tamat. Dan Author sangat mengharapkan review dari kalian semua. Apakah story ini ingin dilanjutkan atau tidak? Silakan berikan tanggapan kalian! Arigatou! See ya!_


End file.
